


Prince of Vengeance, Prince of Justice

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet of what I think Sebastian did after threatening to bring the might of Starkhaven to bear on Kirkwall, Hawke, and Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Vengeance, Prince of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate Sebastian. Thought him an absolute tit. Then I read a confession comparing his loss to Alistair's loss of Duncan. It made something in my head click. This little tidbit was the result. 
> 
> Character and setting belong to Bioware. Chant of Light belongs to Bioware.

The smoke billowed in the distance. The percussive roar of the explosion gave way to the screams of shock, pain, and loss. He ran towards the center, towards the heart of the catastrophe, towards the place where his heart had rested for years. Hope still burned in his breast, doused only when he finally came upon the destruction.

The annihilation of his heart, his soul. His home.

Hands clenched, tears burned down his cheeks, he raised his hands and fell to his knees in supplication. “Why?” he cried over and over. “Why did this have to happen? Could they not see what was destroyed? And for what? A crazed man's ravings? The delusions of a possessed mage? An Abomination?”

No answer fell from the sky. No great voice overtook his. No soft hand fell on his shoulder. They had chosen the instigator over him, the one who had done this. Even now, the ones he had called friends and companions rushed to support the murderer's ideals. Mages. Templars. They were all blind to the truth. The Maker was all that mattered. And their blasphemy had caused this.

He stayed there, darkness fell with his tears. On his knees he offered supplication again and again. 

_Oh Maker, hear my cry:_   
_Guide me through the blackest nights_   
_Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked_   
_Make me to rest in the warmest places._

_O Creator, see me kneel:_  
 _For I walk only where You would bind me_  
 _Stand only in places You have blessed_  
 _Sing only the words You place in my throat_

_My Maker, know my heart_  
 _Take from me a life of sorrow_  
 _Lift me from a world of pain_  
 _Judge me worthy of Your endless pride**_

It would never be enough, the words soothed but did not fix the hurt. He stood and gazed upon the destruction one last time. In his heart he knew that his choice had been made the moment the mage was allowed to stand, to live. Even though his beloved Elthina, the mother of his soul, spoke only of peace, he was steadfast in his conviction. No more could he be the Brother of gentleness that Elthina had so wanted him to be. No. He would become her Vengeance. He would be her Justice. In the Maker's name, he would bring righteousness back to Kirkwall.

Brother Sebastian was no more. Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven strode off with purpose, the words Vengeance and Justice upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> **Taken from the Chant of Light, Transfigurations 12. Entire work can be found at this helpful Wiki http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Chant_of_Light_Verses#Canticle_of_Benedictions


End file.
